


Unforeseen Events and Unforeseen Consequences

by WaistOfTime



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: A Tiny Bit of Praise Kink, Alpha Adora, Alpha Catra, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blame my discord group, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Friends to Enemies to Lovers, Omega Glimmer, Omegaverse, This is just sin y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 16:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17084036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaistOfTime/pseuds/WaistOfTime
Summary: After the attack on Bright Moon, Glimmer finds herself about to go into heat. Adora is asked to help her through it, and Catra happens to be skulking around the castle...





	Unforeseen Events and Unforeseen Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> So... Y'all can blame my discord group for this. In case you didn't read the summary OR the tags, this fic is an a/b/o threesome of Catra, Adora, and Glimmer. If you don't like, click away, click away now. If you do like, welcome! Bear in mind, please, that this is my first time writing a sex scene, let alone an omegaverse sex scene. Please be gentle with me .-.

"Adora, a word please." Queen Angella was sitting at her seat in the war meeting room, staring straight ahead. Her mouth was hidden under her interlocked fingers. 

Adora stopped in the doorway, and Glimmer and Bow stopped as well. She could tell that this was serious, and the fact that Queen Angella asked for her alone was more than a little worrying. She smiled at Glimmer and Bow, hopping to hide her apprehension. "You guys go ahead, I'll catch up." 

Bow and Glimmer exited the room, Glimmer giving Adora a brief hug on the way out. Adora wrapped her arms around Glimmer's waist, taking a moment to push her nose into Glimmer's hair. She smelled sweeter than normal, and Adora felt her nearly begin to melt in her arms. She smelled of submission, the scent calling softly to Adora. She felt the urge to hold her tighter, to pull her close and never let her go again. She had started to do just that when Glimmer pulled away. 

Bow led her out of the room, an arm draped lightly over her shoulder, and Adora was left alone with Queen Angella. Adora gulped. She straightened her posture, puffing out her chest, and walked back to the table. She sat back in her chair and waited for the Queen to address her. 

"You should know, this conversation will be difficult for me," Angella looked at Adora through glaring eyes. Finally, she sighed, and lowered her hands. Her lips were twisted in a grimace. "I love my daughter more than anything in the world. I would do anything in the world to protect her, I'm certain you know this by now." 

Adora nodded. She had always found Queen Angella's deep love for her daughter admirable. Even as the leader of the rebellion forces, Angella always put her daughter's safety above that of her own. Adora thought back to her time in the horde, and how she had never witnessed a connection so deep and loving as the one between Angella and Glimmer. Shadow Weaver had acted like a mother to her and Catra, sure, but not one as loving and caring as Angella was.

"The one thing I cannot protect her from, however, is herself." Angella sighed. She looked at Adora pointedly, "Glimmer will be going into heat soon, and, though we just fought off a massive attack from The Horde, I don't want to take any chances. That's why I want you to help her." 

Adora's brain short circuited for a moment. She jolted back in her chair so sharply that the chair rocked on its back legs, threatening to tip over. Adora threw her hands up, waving them frantically in front of her chest. "I, um, I'm sorry, come again? I must have misheard you." 

"I'm only going to say this one more time." Angella said, rolling her eyes. "Glimmer is going into heat soon, and you are going to help her through it. I've already talked to her about this, so it won't be a surprise to her." 

"But - I - you - " Adora was at a loss for words. She could feel all the blood in her body rushing to her head, coloring her face a bright, tomato red. There was no way this was happening, this had to be some kind of sick joke. "What about Bow?" 

"Believe me, I wish I could ask Bow instead. But that boy is neither an alpha, nor interested in girls in general, let alone my daughter." Angella said bitterly. " You, on the other hand. You are an alpha, through and through. And don't think I haven't seen the way you look at my daughter." 

Adora was looking everywhere except for at Angella at this point. There was no way to hide her embarrassment. Ever since meeting Glimmer, Adora had felt a pull to her. Neither of them had acted on it, they had merely danced around the idea for months now. 

Angella stood from her chair, her wings fluttering in agitation. She walked over to the door, resting her hand on the knob, "This is not a request. Be glad that I have enough faith in you to trust you with my daughter." 

When the door shut behind her, Adora was left alone. She stared up at the ceiling. "What in the world just happened?" 

She balled up her fists. Her mind was racing as she tried to come up with a plan. She didn't want to lose Glimmer as a friend, but she would be lying to herself if she said that she wasn't excited about the prospect of mating with her. She groaned, letting her head fall back as she looked up at the ceiling. Everything was just starting to wind down, and Adora was looking forward to maybe getting to relax for a few days. 

_ What better way to relax is there, though, than mating with an omega in heat for three straight days?  _ Adora wonder to herself. In the Horde, omegas had a choice of either sneaking off with an alpha to satisfy their heat, or spending ten miserable days locked in the prisons. Adora had never been asked by any omegas to satisfy their heat. Kyle was the only omega in their team, and he had always been too afraid of Catra or Adora to ask one of them to satisfy his heats. 

Adora walked through the halls aimlessly. She didn't remember even getting up from her seat in the council room. All she remembered was a distant scent that was gradually growing stronger as she walked like a zombie down the halls. It smelled like sugar and pastries, sweet and innocent. Yet, at the same time it smelled of dark chocolate and richness, tantalizing and tempting. The combination of those was overpowering Adora's conscious mind, and the only thought in her mind was to find the source of the scent. 

She found herself in front of Glimmer's door. She breathed out heavily, hooking a finger into the collar of her shirt. Her clothes had suddenly become smothering, and she wanted nothing more than to get out of them. Glimmer's scent was leaking through the cracks in the door, pulling Adora to it like a beacon in the dark. She gulped, letting her palm rest on the door. 

The door swung open before she realized. Glimmer stood behind it, wearing a loose tank top and shorts, hair disheveled and messy. Her skin shone with a thin layer of sweat, and her breathing was labored. She seemed to vibrate with energy, and Adora breathed in her scent. It had grown stronger than it had been earlier. Adora opened her mouth to speak but didn't manage to get any words out before Glimmer leapt into her arms, catching her lips in a hard kiss. Adora groaned, one arm winding around Glimmer's waist and the other underneath her thigh, helping Glimmer wrap her legs around her. 

Adora stumbled forward, kicking the door to Glimmer's room shut behind them. "Glimmer," she said, trying to slow them down, "Don't you - mmf - don't you want to talk first?" 

Glimmer had moved her kisses to Adora's neck, biting particularly hard behind Adora's ear, "No." 

"But - " Adora's response was cut off as Glimmer kissed her again. Her tongue was insistent, and Adora felt almost powerless to fight against her. With a bit to her bottom lip that left Adora gasping, Glimmer pulled back.

"I don't want to talk Adora," she said. In a flash of twinkling lights, Glimmer teleported them to her nest of a bed, which had been lowered to the floor for the occasion. She pushed Adora down, straddling her waist. "I want you to fuck me."

  
  


Catra skulked along the winding paths in the Whispering Woods, hands in her pockets. Ever since their defeat at conquering Bright Moon, Catra had found herself walking these paths quite frequently. Even as Lord Hordak's new second-in-command, she found herself with a decent amount of spare time. It seemed that the majority of her time was spent babysitting Entrapta to make sure that she didn't blow up the entire Fright Zone. As of now, however, Entrapta was passed out on her bed, snuggling with Emily. She had, willingly, worked herself to the point of exhaustion, and neither Catra or Hordak would have use of her engineering prowess if she was keeled over from overwork. 

In her spare time, Catra had taken to exploring the Whispering Woods. She wanted to make sure that she would never get lost in its shifting landscape again, and that was a task made simpler recently. Frost still covered the ground, stinging her bare feet slightly as she walked. She figured that the cold weather made it harder for whatever forces changed the landscape of the woods to act, so exploring was much, much easier these days. In the past few days, she had made it to Bright Moon and back in record time, and she intended to know the path well enough that she could do it with her eyes closed. 

She couldn't put her finger on it, but Catra felt like something was different today. She sniffed the air, eyebrows furrowed. Underneath the scent of the frost, there was... something else. Something that smelled familiar, and intertwined with something unfamiliar. She recognized one scent. 

_ Adora,  _ she thought, frowning. Of course she would run in to her. Without thinking, she started walking forward, following the scent. Pretty soon she came upon Bright Moon. She paused for a second, watching the soft pulsing of the Moonstone, before edging back to the treeline. She didn't want to be seen in broad daylight here, but she did want to find Adora. She decided high in the trees would be the best vantage point, so she climbed the nearest tree and leapt from branch to branch around the perimeter of Bright Moon castle. 

She followed her scent until she found the source. A window high up in Bright Moon tower was practically dripping in Adora's scent. Before she knew what she was doing, Catra found herself scaling the tower. Her claws dug into the grout of the bricks easily, but it was a long climb. In all honesty, she still didn't know why she was doing this. The scent she was following was obviously of an alpha in their rut, coupled with an omega in heat. What was she planning to do when she got to the window, burst in and cut Adora's dick off? She was all alone in the middle of Bright Moon, the seat of the Rebellion. There were hundreds of rebellion soldiers here, and she was a lone Horde soldier. 

Yet she continued climbing. When she arrived at the window, she peered inside, and froze. Inside, Adora was shirtless, the Bright Moon princess sitting in her lap. Adora had one hand holding Glimmer up, pressed against the small of her back, the other grasping her breast. Adora's mouth was fastened to Glimmer's nipple, and Glimmer's head was thrown back as she held Adora closer. Even through the closed window, Catra could hear Glimmer crying out, could smell her. Catra had to admit, she smelled delicious. 

Adora had always smelled good to her, ever since they were kids, and even after they had both presented as alphas. Catra had heard of alpha to alpha pairs, but they were an oddity. If Adora hadn't run off to join the Rebellion, who knows what would have happened. There's a chance that they would have mated at some point in their lives, given how close they had always been. But now, here Adora was, getting ready to mate with a  _ princess  _ of all people. Catra's face scrunched up in disgust, and she moved to begin climbing down.

That was what she intended to do, anyway. What actually happened was that her foot slipped, and the shock caused her to cry out in terror. Her feet scrambled for purchase but couldn't find any. 

"For the honor of Grayskull!" 

  
  


Adora launched herself at the window, throwing it open hurriedly. She heard Glimmer cry out in tortured agony as she ripped herself away, calling upon the powers of She-Ra to fight away whatever threat had made itself known. Her sword poised and ready, she searched for whatever had made the noise. 

Finally, she looked down, "Catra?" 

"Hey Adora," Catra drawled. "Mind helping an old pal up?" 

"What are you doing here, Catra?" Adora demanded, holding her sword under Catra's chin. 

"Oh, you know, just hanging out. Havin' fun. Not as much as you seem to be having, though." Catra smirked, even as her arms began to shake from the effort of holding her weight up. 

"I- that's- you-" Adora stammered, unable to think of a response. Glimmer was calling to her from back in the room, and the ache in her pants had grown even more prevalent. It was nearly impossible to think about anything other than  _ mating  _ at this point. 

Glimmer appeared suddenly before both of them, and put her hands on them both, and brought them back into the room. Adora looked at her dazedly, still clutching her sword. Glimmer seemed to be shaking with both frustration and lust, as her eyes glanced between the two of them.

"I don't care who does it at this point, but I need  _ someone _ to fucking mate me already!" Glimmer huffed. She hooked her fingers in her shorts and slid them down her legs, kicking them off.  She sat down on her bed, glaring at the two alphas still standing there. "Well?" 

Catra looked to Adora. Adora looked at Catra. Both had a questioning look in their eyes. 

Finally, Adora said, "If you try anything, I'll gut you." 

Catra winked. "It's cute that you think you could." 

Catra made her way to the bed then. She leaned down and gripped Glimmer's jaw, pulling her into a harsh kiss. Glimmer clutched onto Catra's hips, groaning sinfully into Catra's lips. Adora couldn't help but notice the way Catra's tail flicked back and forth playfully. 

Adora smiled, sauntering over to stand behind Catra. She twined Catra's tail around her hand, giving it a soft tug. Her mouth trailed up Catra's neck until she reached the tip of her ears. Still in her She-Ra form, Adora was considerably taller than both Catra and Glimmer, and she could tell she was going to have a good deal of fun with it. She nibbled on Catra's ear, remembering a very sensitive spot that Catra had always  _ begged  _ her to scratch when they were together in the Horde. Catra squeaked into Glimmer's mouth, eyes opening in shock. "You seem like you're enjoying yourself already, Catra." 

"Oh, shut up," Catra mumbled. The spot that Adora was toying with was her weak spot, and she could feel her cock straining in the tight confines of her catsuit. She trailed her hand down Glimmer's neck until she reached her breast, moving the other one behind her. She found the hard bulge in Adora's shorts, grinning as she rubbed at it, making her gasp. "Like you aren't enjoying this too. But I think we've all spent enough time clothed." 

Catra stepped back, pulling her top off. She undid her belt and pushed down her pants, sighing in relief as her cock bounced free. She wrapped her fingers around it, pumping slowly and indulgently. She knew that Glimmer was watching, and she wanted to give her a show. To her displeasure, however, Glimmer was busy with other things. Adora had shucked off her pants and coaxed Glimmer to sit on her face. Catra couldn't see the top half of Adora's face, but she could see the streams of wetness dripping from Glimmer's opening as Adora licked and sucked greedily. 

Catra had to admit, while she thought Adora looked utterly ridiculous as She-Ra, without the tiara and the battle skirt and cape, she was breathtaking. Her skin was a few shades lighter than it was normally, contrasting with Glimmer's darker tone. Adora had always been in shape, but She-Ra was downright ripped. Her abs rippled with every breath that Adora took, and her biceps flexed as she helped keep Glimmer above her. The most impressive, however, had to be her cock. Catra had never seen Adora hard before, but she was willing to bet that becoming She-Ra gave her a few extra inches.

Catra circled around them until she was standing in front of Glimmer. Glimmer's eyes were hooded, brimming with lust as she looked Catra up and down. Catra gave her cock another stroke, "You want me to fuck you?"

"Yes, god, please!" Glimmer cried out. 

"Then be a good girl," Catra said, laying her hand on the top of Glimmer's head, pulling her forward until her lips were touching the head of her cock. "And suck me." 

Glimmer took the head of Catra's cock in her mouth without a second thought. She would do anything at this point to be filled. The ache in between her legs was unbearable to the point where if she spent another minute without getting filled with alpha cock, she might have died. When Catra's hand guided her to her cock, she opened her mouth without hesitation. She swirled her tongue around the tip. Catra tasted like salty and slightly bitter, but with an underlying hint of sweetness. The taste was addictive, and she burrowed her tongue into the slit in an attempt to get more. 

"There you go," Catra purred, "That's good." 

It worked, and Catra spilled more heavily into her mouth. A steady stream that Glimmer greedily took in, suckling softly at the tip. Glimmer shivered in delight as Catra groaned above her, applying more pressure with her hand, coaxing Glimmer to take more of her. The next few inches were easy, but soon enough Glimmer's inexperience came through. She gagged and choked, tears springing to her eyes. She looked up at Catra through her lashes, begging silently for her to let her pull back. Catra's grip eased, and Glimmer was able to pull back and take a breath. She brought her other hand up to stroke the part of Catra's cock that she couldn't reach and was rewarded with a high-pitched moan from Catra. 

Meanwhile, Adora had taken the liberty of sliding her fingers inside of Glimmer as she continued sucking on her clit. Adora started with two, but when Glimmer's hips pushed down insistently, Adora added another. Now with three fingers knuckle deep, Glimmer seemed as though she was losing her ability to function. Her moans were constant now, loud even though her mouth was filled. Adora took that as a sign to go faster, and when she did, Glimmer froze. She tore her mouth away from Catra's cock, crying out in ecstasy. Adora watched her eyes roll back in her head, her body quaking as she tightened around Adora's fingers. Adora grinned into Glimmer's mound, turning to nibble lightly at her inner thigh. 

Though Catra looked substantially less amused. She hissed, pulling Glimmer off of Adora and throwing her down onto the pillows. "You've had your fun now, Adora. It's my turn now." 

Catra slid her cock through Glimmer's wetness, her claws ripping into the pillows as she balled her fists. On her first thrust, the head of her cock merely caught against Glimmer's opening. Glimmer moaned, twining her arms around Catra's neck. She managed to right herself on her next thrust and instead of rutting against Glimmer's stomach, her cock began to slide in. Glimmer keened as the first few inches of Catra's cock stretched her. There was more than enough wetness to make for Catra to enter her smoothly, not to mention how Adora had prepared her earlier. Soon, Catra's abdomen bumped against Glimmer's, and she knew that Catra was fully sheathed inside her. 

Her ecstasy was short-lived, however. Adora growled from next to her, and a cloud of angry pheromones permeated the air. Adora grasped Catra around her chest and pulled her off of Glimmer. Glimmer saw Catra's claws unsheathe, and she released pheromones of her own, hissing. 

Glimmer made a rash decision then. She stood on shaky legs and turned around. She propped herself up on her elbow and knees, presenting herself to the two alphas. "There's enough of me for both of you." 

Glimmer couldn't see them, but she could tell that her gamble worked when the growls stopped. She felt strong arms grab a hold of her shoulders and lift her up, and suddenly Adora had slipped underneath her again. Adora's cock teased at her entrance as Adora grasped the back of her head and pulled her down for a kiss. Glimmer could taste herself on Adora's lips and tongue. She had never thought that she would like it, but combined with the addictive quality of Adora's mouth, it was as though she were drinking from the purest spring in the Whispering Woods. 

She reached down and grasped a hold of Adora's cock, helping her line up with her opening. Adora's cock was thicker than Catra's and the stretch of the widest part of the head burned more than she had anticipated. Her breath was stunted as she stopped lowering herself, wondering if she could even take Adora's cock, heat or not. Catra seemed to sense her distress and pressed her body against Glimmer's back. She reached down with one hand and rubbed at Glimmer's hard, aching clit, helping her relax. Her other hand pinched at Glimmer's nipple, and she kissed softly along the back of her neck. 

"Oh," Glimmer breathed, "Oh, god, so big..." 

Finally, something in Glimmer's body gave, and the head of Adora's cock slipped inside. Glimmer threw her head back in a loud cry, the back of her head hitting Catra's shoulder. She came again as Catra's finger continued toying with her clit and Adora's hands held her hips with a grip like iron as she guided her down slowly.  Catra's hand slipped away to her back, and Glimmer groaned as Catra pushed a finger in her ass. When Glimmer's clit brushed against Adora's abs, she knew that Adora was filling her completely. Catra's finger in her ass pumped slowly, and one finger quickly became two, then three. Glimmer's eyes fluttered, the feeling of being full was almost overwhelming. 

Just When Glimmer thought that she couldn't take any more, Adora began thrusting, and Catra withdrew her fingers. She didn't have time to mourn their loss for much longer, however. Catra quickly replaced it with her cock. She thrust in in time with Adora's, and Glimmer nearly sobbed. She came again as Catra's cock pushed inside her, and when Catra's hips pushed against Glimmer's ass, she was so full that she couldn't even make any noise. Her eyes rolled back in her head, and she feared for a moment that she might pass out. 

Adora and Catra made eye contact over Glimmer's shoulder. Catra smirked at her, pumping her hips once, giggling at Glimmer's reaction. Adora grinned at her, and with that, the two began thrusting. They were slow, deliberate thrusts. They didn't know for sure how much more Glimmer could handle. Adora grunted, feeling her knot begin to inflate at the base of her cock. She was getting close. Judging by the way Catra's face was twisted in pleasure, eyes shut and mouth slightly agape, she was too. 

"Do you want us to knot you, Glimmer?" Adora whispered, gripping her chin between her thumb and index finger. Glimmer opened her eyes briefly, and she nodded frequently. "You want us tied to you and filling you up for hours? I need to hear you say it Glimmer." 

"Please!" Glimmer cried out, "Please knot me!" 

"Good enough for me," Catra hissed. She placed her hands on top of Adora's, groaning as she helped push her down on Adora's knot.

Long seconds passed as Glimmer grunted in pain, until Adora's hand came around to pinch at her clit, and Catra's teeth set on her shoulder. Finally, Glimmer's body yielded and Adora's knot popped inside, her muscles closing around it tightly. Catra's knot came soon after. The three of them threw their heads back, moaning until their throats were sore and hoarse as Adora and Catra came. Glimmer's body rippled around them, coaxing more and more come from their bodies until they had nothing left to give. Their release lasted for long minutes. None of them could tell if it was one long release, or several that bled into each other, but nonetheless, when it finally ended, they collapsed into a heap. In her exhaustion, Adora lost her grip on She-Ra's form and returned back to her normal body.

Adora and Catra managed to use their remaining strength to turn them all to their sides. Glimmer was already fast asleep. Adora couldn't exactly blame her for being exhausted. She was extremely tired herself. She lifted her head up, peering at Catra through squinted eyes. Catra's ears were pinned back behind her head and was licking her wrist gently. 

"So," Adora started, "That happened." 

Catra looked up, tongue peeking out of her mouth. "Yeah, it  _ sure  _ did." 

They were quiet for a minute. Catra resumed cleaning herself, and Adora watched. "Do you think you'll stay for the rest of Glimmer's heat? It's probably going to last for the next few days, at least." 

Catra's eyebrows raised, ears pointed up, betraying her excitement at the idea. "I don't know, I've got a lot of stuff going on in the Fright Zone right now. Comes with the territory of being second in command of the Horde." 

Adora pursed her lips. No matter what her body language said, Adora knew that Catra would put aside her feelings in order to go back to the Horde. That's how she'd reacted when Adora defected anyway.

"But, as long as you promise I won't get thrown in a net this time and tossed in your prison, I suppose I could stay to help you princesses out." 

Adora looked up, hope shining in her eyes. Color was dusting over Catra's cheeks, and she was looking away with a small smile on her face. Adora grinned and reached around Glimmer to cup Catra's cheek. Catra seemed confused for a moment, but she let herself be guided to sit up, and their lips touched gently. Catra nearly melted under Adora's touch, her heart fluttering. When Adora pulled back, she found herself smiling like a dope. 

Adora reached down and yanked at the crumpled blankets, pulling it over the three of them. Adora laid her head down on the pillow, closing her eyes, and reaching across Glimmer to rest her hand on Catra's hip. Catra yawned, reaching her arm as well to rest on Adora, her tail tucked against Glimmer. Glimmer sighed in her sleep, nuzzling into the pillow. Catra slept better that night than she had in months, with Adora in the same bed as her again, and Glimmer nestled against her front, mumbling softly as she slept.  

 


End file.
